Unrequited love
by dna18
Summary: Iwaki... Mysterious. Katou... Always overprotective... Always jealous... Always tender... Always loving... Unrequited love? Set at the beginning


**Unrequited love**

Summary: Katou... Always overprotective... Always jealous... Always tender... Always loving... Unrequited love.

**Chapter 01 - Most wanted men**

Katou eyed the magazine he just bought from the tobacco store; its cover had a picture of his beloved Iwaki Kyousuke. He didn't normally buy magazines, but this one intrigued him. On the cover, it quoted:

"Iwaki Kyousuke, the new most wanted man."

Katou flipped to the page where it had a title saying, "Most wanted men" and read the introduction. His eyes went wide and stopped dead at Iwaki's name.

"This poll is for the most wanted men... but this time, instead of women voting, men have voted themselves. We asked a random man on the streets, and he replied, 'Definitely Iwaki Kyousuke. He is damn hot!' ...We think Iwaki-san's popularity arised from the Gigolo ad he did with Katou-san."

"What?!" Katou felt a surge of jealousy. It wasn't that he mined his own rank, which was third after a man name Takenouchi Takashi, but it was the amount of guys wanting to be with Iwaki that concerns him.

"No," he reassured himself, "Iwaki-san would never look at any other guy..."

The phone rang suddenly. There was a phone in his room, and one in the lounge near the couch. He picked up the phone in his room.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Iwaki-san there?"

"Oh... yes, yes he's here." Katou felt that familiar pang of jealousy in his heart. He walked out of his room and into the lounge, but Iwaki wasn't here. He peered in the kitchen.

"Er... Iwaki-san! The phone."

He saw Iwaki walking in the lounge room, reaching for the cordless phone and speaking in it.

He entered his room again and sat down gloomily. He looked at the phone sitting on his bed where he left it before, and picked it up to listen to the conversation.

Iwaki's voice came first, "Yes, Tenryuu-san, I will be there."

"I'm so glad, Iwaki-san. I'll be waiting."

"Yes, ja."

"Bye bye."

Then the phone call ended with a straight tone. Katou, with an unhappy look, got up with the cordless phone and left the room to find Iwaki.

"So, who's this Tenryuu-san?"

"Katou! You listened to the phone-call?" Iwaki said in disbelief. It was supposed to be private.

"Who is he?" Katou demanded again, ignoring Iwaki's question.

"You...!" Iwaki said no more and went to his room and locked the door, a bit upset to be angry with Katou. Lately, he'd been feeling a little... suffocated.

Katou's expression changed from firm to sad and jealous. "Iwaki-san?"

Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, he sat outside Iwaki's room, leaning slightly against the door.

The next morning, Iwaki woke up with a thud; he had a nightmare last night. Rubbing his chest as he rose, he picked out his clothes and laid them neatly on the bed. He reached for the door knob and opened it to find a sleeping form of Katou on his doorstep. He closed his eyes and sighed, then reached down to the other man.

"Katou? Katou, wake up."

His eyes flattered open. "Iwaki-san! I'm so sorry for listening in on your conversation! I didn't mean to intrude. I know I shouldn't have, but I was so jealous..."

Iwaki sighed again... "I forgive you, Katou."

"Iwaki-san..."

"What?"

"It's just that... you speak to him sweeter than you do with me." Katou gave a little pout. "And when you're meeting up with him, make sure it's at a safe place."

And again, Iwaki sighed. Protective... overprotective. "It's business, Katou!"

Iwaki got up and got readied. He left his door to go out, but he heard Katou's voice so he stopped and turned around. Katou's voice echoed as he said, "What! Iwaki-san is going out already? Please be home soon. I'll be waiting for you!"

Iwaki shook his head. Last time Katou embarrassed him in front of Shimizu-san, and Shimizu-san said "Iwaki-san, you sure have received a cute bride."

It was nine at night and Katou had prepared dinner. He decided to wait for Iwaki since he has a day-off the following day. He sat on the couch, watching the clock, eyes getting tired. By midnight, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

About six in the morning, Iwaki fondled his keys and pushed open his apartment door. The sound seemed to have pierced the tranquility of the house and waking Katou in the process.

"Good morning, Iwaki-san." Katou said as he rubbed his tired and blurred eyes.

Iwaki nodded in acknowledgement and went to his room but Katou pulled him face to face. Katou had a serious look on his face.

"If it's about yesterday, I'm sorry."

"It's not..."

"Why are you so cold to me?"

"I'm not..."

"Where have you been last night?"

Iwaki made no answer and turned around to his room but felt a pair of arms embracing him.

Katou leaned into Iwaki, closing his eyes as he says, "You know, Iwaki-san, I am very worried about you." He felt Iwaki relax under his hold. He released the older man out of the grip and continued, "You see, there are a lot of men after you..." 

Iwaki turned his body around to face the younger man. "What do you mean?"

"Did you see the poll of "most wanted men"? You are very popular, Iwaki-san."

"But didn't you once say that those were "only a portion of the public"? Honestly, I doubt there are a lot of people who voted."

"There were a lot of men who voted." He gazed at Iwaki's eyes intently, his arms now lingering on Iwaki's hips, "I mean, come on, who wouldn't like you?"

"Wh...?"

With his face close to a blushing Iwaki, he whispered, "You are super cute, Iwaki-san!"

Katou's lips started working on Iwaki's lips, and then they drifted to his collarbone, sucking gently.

"Come on, Katou... I need to go to work soon."

"I'm not letting you go." Katou mouthed as they fall on the couch, enjoying what they were doing.


End file.
